


A Change of Heart

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Lucifer x reader smut? Please? Maybe he kidnaps reader, dreadfully in love with her. Sneaking into her room at night, giving her light kisses, holding her and mumbling about how he wished she loved him? AND Could you do a Lucifer x reader fic where he’s conflicted about his feelings for the reader and just saved her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

Warnings: Reader is kidnapped, language, smut

Fic:

“You should be a little more grateful to your savior Sweetheart,” Lucifer tells you casually.

“My savior?” you scoff, “You have got to be kidding me. I had the situation handled until you showed up.” To be honest he saved your life, but you weren’t about to admit that to the devil himself.

“If by ‘had the situation handled,’ you mean 'up to your eyeballs in vampires,’ then yes, you had it handled quite nicely,” he retorts.

“I didn’t need your help,” you shout angrily, “Why did you even save me?” Had it been anyone else, you would’ve been grateful, but this was Lucifer, the man who was trying to start the apocalypse. You refused to be grateful to a man who wanted to destroy everything you knew.

“Because you did need my help,” Lucifer responds, not giving any further explanation.

“If you think I’m going to give you information on the Winchesters just because you saved me, you’re sorely mistaken,” you tell him. You knew he wanted something from you, there was no other reason for him to save your life.

“That isn’t why I saved you,” Lucifer tells you.

“Bull shit,” you respond.

“You know, the least you could say is thank you,” he says, “I saved you from a nest of vampires and brought you to my home as a guest and this is how you repay me.”

“I’m not a guest,” you scoff, “I’m a prisoner.”

“You’re only a prisoner if you try to leave,” he tells you, “Make yourself comfortable, you’ll be here for a while.” He snaps his fingers, leaving you on your own.

You cross your arms and plop down on the sofa grumpily. Looking around, you had to admit that if this was a prison, it was a very plush one. This was a home, not a prison cell. When you finally calm down, you decide to go looking for Lucifer, it probably wasn’t smart to piss off an archangel.

When you find him, he’s sitting in a study, his legs propped up on a desk while he leans back in a desk chair. He flips through a book lazily as if he’s not really interested in the words on the page. “Lucifer?” you ask quietly, nervous that disturbing him might make him angry. You clear your throat a little louder and catch his attention.

“Yes?” he asks, refusing to look at you.

“Look, I’m sorry ok?” you say begrudgingly, “I would’ve died if you hadn’t shown up and I just wanted to say thank you.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Lucifer tells you, “You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, can I leave now?” you ask.

Lucifer pauses for a moment, tapping his chin as if he’s thinking. “No,” he replies.

“Why the Hell not?” you ask angrily.

“You, well, you need rest,” he tells you.

“And since when does the devil care about my wellbeing?” you question.

“Since now I suppose,” he says, “Feel free to take a seat, put your feet up, you deserve a break seeing as you’re so dedicated to your job.” You sigh and take a seat in a large, overstuffed chair. There was no point in fighting a powerful being, especially without a weapon or backup.

When evening rolls around, Lucifer surprises you by asking if you’d like some dinner. “It isn’t poisoned is it?” you ask.

“I’m disappointed that you think so little of me,” Lucifer says, “If I were going to kill you, I wouldn’t have waited so long. Besides, I wouldn’t have saved you in the first place.” You figured that was a fair point and decided to take him up on his offer.

You sit in silence all through dinner, despite Lucifer’s attempts to start a conversation. You knew if you started talking, you might let something slip and you weren’t about to give him any information. After dinner, you continue your silence. The two of you sit in the din for a while, him reading another book, you stewing in your anger. You catch him watching you from time to time and each time you do, you shoot him a dirty look, making him look away quickly.

At the end of the night, Lucifer leads you to a bedroom that he has dedicated to you. He tells you goodnight and you grunt in response, shutting the door and locking him out. You explore the room, looking through the drawers and closet, looking for anything that might help you figure out why he wanted to keep you here. All you find, however, is clothing, suspiciously all the right size to fit you.

Finding nothing useful, you strip down to your panties and a t-shirt and climb into bed. You were tired as Hell, but you were afraid to fall asleep. You were in the presence of Lucifer with no way of protecting yourself and it scared the shit out of you.

A few hours pass before you hear the footsteps outside your door. You must’ve fallen asleep despite your efforts to stay awake because the sound wakes you. The footsteps, which you can only assume belong to Lucifer, pace back and forth, back and forth in front of your door. His fingers drag along the wood of the door as he paces, the sound sending a shiver through your body. The shadow of his feet casts under the door from the lights in the hallway. You begin to hear soft mumbling, but you can’t make out the words. Pushing yourself up on the bed, you begin to ask what he wants, but as soon as you shift, the footsteps are gone.

It’s a long time before you can fall back asleep, but the rest of the night goes without incident. When you see him in the morning, you don’t say a word. His actions had confused you and you wanted answers, but you weren’t about to ask him about it. You continue to thwart his attempts to start a conversation all day and when night rolls around again, you lay awake, waiting to see if he’ll pace in front of your door again.

As if on cue, he does. This time, you stay still as a log and strain to make out his mumbling. He paces and mumbles, his hand dragging along the door. “I don’t understand it,” he mumbles, “I should hate you.” It’s the last thing you hear before he walks down the hall, leaving your room behind.

You wanted to know what he meant by his comments, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of asking. The next few days continue in the same way. You remaining in silence all day and Lucifer pacing outside your room at night. The actions had become routine, but one night Lucifer changes them.

The flap of wings makes your heart pound as Lucifer appears in your room. Despite your fear, you try to stay as still as you can feigning sleep. “You look so peaceful when you sleep,” Lucifer mumbles as he moves closer, “I wish you looked that way around me.” He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear and you have to fight back the shiver that threatens to tear through you. His touch was cold, much colder than you would’ve expected.

“I know I scare you,” he whispers, “And I know you hate me, but I wish you didn’t. I wish I knew what to do, what to say to make you see.”

You fight to keep your breathing even as he moves to sit on the bed beside you. “What can I do to make you love me?” he asks quietly. The next thing you know, he’s gone. Did he just say what you thought he said? You push yourself up on the bet and rub your face between your hands. This was a joke, he was messing with you; that was the only explanation.

Things continue like this night after night and each time, Lucifer tries to get closer to you. He starts by holding your hand, pressing light kisses to your knuckles. The next night he whispers, 'I love you,’ again and again, sometimes asking why you didn’t love him back. The night after that, he begs you to let him in, he whispers about how he’d love you if you let him and about how he longed for you to love him back, despite how he should feel about you. He leans down and kisses your forehead gently before disappearing. The next night, he scoops you gently in his arms, kissing your forehead and cheek lightly. “I shouldn’t love you,” he whispers, “When I saved your life, I was conflicted about it. You’re a hunter and you want me dead, but a part of me refused to leave you in danger when I knew I could save you. At first I didn’t understand, but now I do. I want you Y/N, I love you and I can only hope you’ll change your mind about me.”

Despite what you knew you should do, you let him hold you and kiss you. For some reason, you actually enjoy having him there. You knew what Sam and Dean would say, but you couldn’t find it in you to care.

When he first confessed, you could hardly believe what he was saying. After several days of watching him, however, you started to see it. The way he looked at you, talked to you, treated you. Even with the way you snubbed him, he persisted, longing for you to let him in. Eventually you do. You begin to speak to him and to your surprise, you actually like it. He wasn’t the devil you thought he was. Lucifer was a person, like any other. He even told you that if he was being honest, he didn’t want the apocalypse to happen, he was just following what he believed to be his 'destiny.’ Maybe he’d gone astray, but as you got to know him, you realized that his mistakes shouldn’t define him.

Lucifer sneaks into your room like every other night and just like every other night, you feign sleep as you lie in his arms. He kisses your forehead and trails his fingers up and down your arm as he whispers his love for you. When he finally decides it’s time to leave, he lies you back against the bed and kisses your cheek gently. “I wish you loved me,” he whispers before disappearing.

You couldn’t pretend anymore; you did love him and you needed to tell him. Slipping out of your bed, you tiptoe down the hall to Lucifer’s room. Thankfully, the door is unlocked and you open it slowly. Lucifer lies on his bed, looking as if he were asleep, though you knew angels didn’t sleep. You crawl into bed beside him and he doesn’t stir, it’s almost as if he’s in a trance. “I do love you,” you whisper, a smile crossing his lips.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that,” he whispers, still in his trance, “If only this were real.”

“It is real,” you whisper. You kiss his cheek and repeat 'I love you’ a little louder. Lucifer’s eyes open and he looks genuinely shocked to see you there.

“W-what are you doing here?” he asks, sitting up on the bed.

“Sneaking into your room like you’ve been doing to mine for the past, what’s it been, two months?” you reply. Lucifer swallows thickly but doesn’t answer. “You didn’t really think you were that sneaky did you?” you ask, “I was awake every time.”

“You were?” he asks, “And you let me stay? Why?”

“I’ll admit that I was scared at first,” you tell him, “But I guess after a while I realized I liked you better than I thought I did.” Lucifer shifts on the bed, moving closer to you, his hand reaching out so that his fingertips brush your cheek.

“What changed your mind?” he questions.

“You did,” you tell him, “When you first brought me here I was so angry, not just because you kidnapped me, but because I owed you my life. After a while, I started to see you differently. You didn’t have to save me, you could’ve left me there to die. Even after that, you could’ve killed me with a single though if you wanted to, but you didn’t. You’ve been so good to me, better than most people, and I guess that’s what changed my mind.”

“Sorry about the whole kidnapping business,” he says, though he doesn’t sound very sorry, "When I saved you, I didn’t know what to do or say, but I didn’t want to let you go. I know it was selfish of me.“

"I forgive you,” you tell him, “And I never imagined I’d say this, but I love you Lucifer.” He can’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

“I love you too Y/N,” he says, leaning in to press his lips to yours. His hands guide you to him and he holds you close, the chill of him making you shiver. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, pulling away, but you follow him. The chill doesn’t bother you, you’d grown used to it and in fact you kind of like it. You pull up the sheets and slip into bed beside him.

Lucifer lies back down and pulls you with him so that you lie comfortably in his arms. He whispers his love for you between kisses, you doing the same. This goes on for some time, just lying there in each other’s arms as you become accustomed to the idea of actually being with him.

Eventually, you begin to let your hands explore his body, your fingertips dragging down his chest. His hands do the same, leaving goosebumps along your skin as they travel your body. You gasp as one of his hands slips beneath your shirt and presses against the small of your back, pulling you flush against him.

“Lucifer,” you whisper, a moan escaping your lips when you feel his hard cock pressing against your thigh.

“I want you Y/N,” he tells you, rocking his hips against you. You hum in approval.

“I want you too,” you tell him. Lucifer sits up quickly, pulling you with him. His hand slides further up your back and pulls your shirt over your head. Once the material is gone, you reach for his shirt and pull it up over his head. His eyes go dark as he takes in your form, flooded with lust.

You trail a hand down his cold chest and abdomen until you reach his boxers. He groans and fists the sheets as you palm him through the material, teasing him as you stroke him lightly. Suddenly, he grabs your hips and positions you so that you’re flat on your back. His hands run down your bare chest and abdomen before hooking beneath the waistband of your sleeping pants and panties. Lifting your hips to help, he pulls the material down and casts it away.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, taking in your naked figure from where he kneels on the bed. You couldn’t help but admire him as well. His hands reach for his boxers and push them down. You watch as his hard cock springs free, biting your lip when it does.

“I need you,” you tell him shamelessly. Sitting up, you reach for him and try to pull him closer, but Lucifer has other plans. He grabs your hips and guides you to his lap so that you straddle him.

“I need you too,” he responds, lifting his hips so that his hard cock slides through your damp folds. You twist your fingers into his hair, moaning as his tip presses against your clit.

You move in time with him, grinding yourself against him and giving both of you the friction you needed. Even with the feeling, you needed more. Apparently Lucifer does too.

He reaches between the two of you and wraps his hand around his cock, lining himself up with your entrance. With his other hand, he holds your hip, guiding you down onto his cock. You moan as you sink down onto him, allowing him to stretch you and fill you to the hilt.

“Y/N,” he groans, his hands both making their way to your back, “You feel so good.”

You rock your hips experimentally and the feeling makes you gasp. “Lucifer,” you whisper, your hands fisting in his hair from the pleasure. He groans as you set a slow pace, lifting and lowering your hips so that his cock slides in and out, in and out, in and out. The fit of him is perfect, hitting your g-spot with precision with each shift of your hips.

Lucifer buries his face into the crook of your neck, his lips kissing and his teeth nipping at the skin. He moans against your skin, muffling the sound and sending vibrations along your shoulder. Suddenly, his head dips lower and he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. The feeling of his cold tongue swirling around the nipple makes it pucker. The feeling of his forked tongue swirling around your nipple is something only he could give you. “Lucifer,” you gasp, your pace faltering. His hands pull at you as he lifts his hips, one pressed against the space between your shoulder blades, the other pressed against your lower back. “Oh, Lucifer,” you moan, riding him harder and faster.

Your head tips back from the pleasure and Lucifer takes the opportunity to kiss your neck. He moans against you as his cock throbs inside you. You drag your hand down his cold skin, feeling the thrum of his racing heartbeat beneath your fingers. Lucifer’s lips move back up to meet yours, his tongue flicking against your bottom lip. You allow him to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth.

A knot coils in your stomach as you ride him, your walls tightening around him. “Y/N,” he groans against your lips, his cock twitching inside you, “I love you.” He crashes his lips against yours as the two of you continue your rhythm, the way he feels inside you pushes you higher and higher. Your breathing is heavy and quick and your heart pounds.

“Lucifer,” you moan against his lips, your fingertips digging into his skin, “Yes, Lucifer!” His thrusts begin to falter as his cock throbs hard inside you. The feeling sends you soaring. Your walls clamp down around his cock as pleasure crashes through you. Your fingers dig into his skin as warmth and pleasure spread through your body.

“Y/N,” Lucifer gasps, his hips stutter as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. His hands pull you closer as he presses his lips to yours, hard. You continue to ride him, drawing out your orgasms, you didn’t want the feeling to end. His hand runs through your hair and along your skin, the cool feeling keeping you from overheating. “I love you,” he mumbles, his lips brushing the skin of your neck.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. You feel like putty in his hands, caving to his every whim. When you’ve finally come down from your high, you move from his lap and settle back down against the bed. Lucifer moves to your side and pulls you so that you’re slotted against him, the lines of his body presses firmly against yours. You draw your fingers along his arm in random patterns as you settle in against him, letting the chill of his body envelope you.

“I’m glad you had a change of heart,” he whispers, his lips leaving kisses along your skin.

“So am I,” you whisper back with a crooked smile before tilting your head to capture his lips.


End file.
